


Welcome to the family

by Bluespirit



Series: Beach House Universe [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

John smiled as Rodney mumbled a sleepy jumble of contented consonants against his chest, his body a warm, welcome weight as they lay tangled on the couch. The fire had burned low but still kept the chill of the ocean night at bay and illuminated a small wicker basket near the hearth. The basket was lined with the remnants of one of Rodney’s old fleece jackets, worn soft and comfortable with age, and in the red-lit glow of the embers John could just see the tips of two sets of furred ears snuggled close together.

Harley had been the first kitten they’d adopted when they moved to the beach. Rodney had come home one day looking a little shame-faced yet stubborn, announcing with a tilt of his chin that this was Harley, he was a Snowshoe and he was coming to live with them. At John’s silently raised eyebrow he’d spilled a hand-waving, babbling explanation amounting to the fact that he’d seen Harley in a shelter and that he’d just had to bring him home. John had simply nodded and grinned, chucking a delightfully purring Harley under the chin with a ‘Hi, Harley - welcome to the family’. Of course then he’d had to chuck Rodney under the chin too - just to see the look of befuddled, yet fond outrage.

And that had been that; Harley had quickly settled in, charming everyone he met with his adventurous spirit and handsome face. He’d taken to lounging in strategically chosen places - a sun-dappled spot of decking, the arm of a chair - to show off his adorable self to best advantage, and Rodney had cocked a sardonic eye at John, muttering something about knowing exactly where he’d picked up that habit.

Then a few months later John had been out for an early morning run and had seen some gulls squawking around an old crate washed just above the tide-line. That’s where he’d found Jemima - a tiny scrap of soggy caramel fur with huge eyes, too weak even to lift her head as John scooped her up and tucked her gently inside his tee shirt. It had been touch and go, with frequent visits from the veterinarian and long nights sitting anxiously at her side, but she’d finally pulled through and grown into a beautiful, sleek young lady who John called his Puddleduck Princess - Rodney visibly melting every time. She soon adapted to her new life, quickly appropriating Harley as ‘hers’ and the pair became devoted to one another - wherever you saw Harley up to some inquisitive mischief, you’d see Jemima tagging along behind with a ‘me too!’ squeak.

Rodney snuffled and shifted in John’s arms, raising his head - hair sleep-mussed and crazy.

“Huh. I fell asleep,” he said, yawning widely.

“Yep,” John smiled and nodded towards the fire-lit basket and the sound of soft, dreamy purrs. “You’re not the only one.”

“Like that’s a surprise,” Rodney laughed. “I see her majesty’s wrapped around Harley as usual,” he said and snuggled back down into John’s arms. “He’s totally hers.”

John dropped a kiss to Rodney’s head and pulled him a little closer, smiling. “I can understand that.”

  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Harley & Jemima!
> 
> This gorgeous duo belong to Xanthe, & I'm so grateful that they graciously agreed to star in this little snippet. *g*


End file.
